<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night it Happened by Vi_olet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436798">The Night it Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet/pseuds/Vi_olet'>Vi_olet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Come True [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jared Padalecki, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Smut, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Topping from the Bottom, Yandere Jared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet/pseuds/Vi_olet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been dating for a year, and Jared wants to get married. Problem is, Jensen doesn’t, but Jared won’t let that stop him from getting what he wants.</p><p>Companion to A Dream Come True, found here:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427217/chapters/64383526</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream Come True [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night it Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick397362/gifts">nick397362</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, someone suggested I write a smutty version of A Dream Come True. Hope this is what you intended.</p><p>Same warnings as last time. I don’t condone any form of non-con, heed the tags, I don’t own the characters (unfortunately), etc. I decided to change things up this time and write in present tense. If you haven’t, I recommend you read A Dream Come True first (link in the summary).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared looks over at Jensen, studying his breathing, making sure he’s fully asleep. He gently shakes Jensen’s arm, satisfied when he gets no reaction. </p><p>Jared, being an early riser, would often wake up before Jensen and take the opportunity to catalog every little detail about his boyfriend’s sleeping state. Jensen is his soulmate, so of course Jared can tell if he’s truly out of it or lingering on the edge of consciousness. <i>It’s time.</i></p><p>Getting Jensen to bed hadn’t been easy. He’d succumbed to the effect of the Rohypnol Jared put in his beer, and Jared had to haul Jensen up and practically carry him to bed. But, at least being a big guy gave him an advantage. <i>Everything was working out the way it should.</i></p><p>Quickly, Jared divests himself of his clothing, too eager to take things slow. Plus, the longer he waits, the more chance of the drug wearing off and Jensen coming to. He then does the same to Jensen, save for his shirt. While Jared usually sleeps naked after their nightly coupling, Jensen isn’t the same. No need to waste time where it isn’t necessary, and risk rousing suspicion later.</p><p>When Jared manages to wrangle Jensen’s boxers down to his limp knees, his boyfriend’s cock is still flaccid (a side effect of the alcohol, most likely), but Jared will fix that soon. Excited for their future — for what tonight could mean for them — he tries to get Jensen hard as quick as possible. A few strokes here, a suck there, and he’s ready.</p><p>Sex with Jensen is always mindblowing, regardless of who’s doing the work; but Jared hates being limited to positions that aren’t the best for conception. No matter how strong he is, it’s not like he can manipulate Jensen’s lax body into fucking him properly. If only Jensen wasn’t so stubborn and would open his eyes to how this could make their lives <i>so much better</i>, he could’ve been an active participant in this precious moment. </p><p> <i>Oh well.</i> Jared would take what he can get. Besides, he had already taken all the steps necessary to maximize their chances. Tonight is timed perfectly to align with his cycle — although it’s harder for males to predict their fertility due to the lack of a period, Jared had taken several tests which confirmed that tonight was their lucky night.</p><p>Once Jensen is hard enough to Jared’s liking, he lubes him up, giving himself minimal prep since they have so much sex he’s made to take Jensen’s cock. Just another way they fit together oh-so-perfectly. And if Jared’s being honest, he actually enjoys the burn and the soreness that comes with it, <i>feeling</i> Jensen connected to him even when they’re apart.</p><p>Jared easily relaxes his muscles and sinks down as much as he's able, relishing in the familiar sensation of Jensen filling him completely. His partner is <i>big</i>, and Jared loves it. He just wishes Jensen were aware enough to join him in the joy of the occasion.</p><p>Not taking much time to adjust, Jared carefully pushes himself up, hands clutching the mattress on either side of Jensen’s head, and lowers himself back down. He repeats the motions, rising and falling, quickly speeding up his movements until he’s bouncing on Jensen’s dick in earnest. On the sixth drop, he grinds forward, his own dick — which had gotten half-hard from the mere thought of what was to come — jerking as Jensen’s rubs against his sweet spot deep inside. He keeps the angle for the next few thrusts, swearing he can feel Jensen all the way up in his throat.</p><p>Jared can sense when Jensen’s about to come. When he feels the older man’s dick pulsing and swelling ever-so-slightly inside him, he slams down, clenching as he goes, triggering Jensen’s orgasm. He knows it sounds ridiculous, but he could swear he feels the hot liquid seep into him, marking him from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>Jared doesn’t need to take any breaks. His own cock is still hard, leaking against his belly, and he wants to conceive as soon as possible. So instead of lifting off Jensen’s dick, he just rocks back and forth until he feels Jensen start to get hard again.</p><p>By the end of their lovemaking, Jensen had begun to react. It was small at first, but enough to freak Jared out when, in the third round, Jensen’s breathing had become laboured and little grunts fell from his lips every time Jared's ass met his hips. After realizing Jensen was still asleep, probably just dreaming about Jared’s sweet ass (<i>and wasn’t that satisfying?</i>), Jared calmed down. He thought he could even detect Jensen attempting to thrust weakly in his sleep, and felt a wave of contentment that Jensen was participating in creating their little miracle. Even if he wasn’t aware of it, Jensen’s subconscious knew that this was best for them. Whenever Jensen showed signs of rousing — after all, Jared couldn’t give him <i>that</i> big of a dose without risking his health, and they couldn’t have that — he would just shush him back into a peaceful slumber.</p><p>On the fourth — and sadly, final — time, Jared decides to switch things up. He rises off Jensen’s cock, smirking at the feel of warm wetness on his thighs, turns around, and descends back down, riding Jensen reverse cowgirl (or cowboy, as Jensen likes to call him). It’s a bit harder without Jensen awake to bend his knees, but it’s one of their favourite positions, and Jared thinks it’s fitting that they wrap up their special night in a special way. He knows he won’t be able to get more orgasms out of Jensen (not tonight, anyway), and he himself is almost spent, but he’s pretty proud of himself — four times is impressive, especially in Jensen’s condition. And judging from the amount of cum leaking out of him, he supposes it’ll do the job. <i>Hopefully.</i> </p><p>When Jared detects Jensen about to come, he fists his own cock, climaxing — for only the second time that night — at almost the exact same time as Jensen.<i>They were so in sync with each other.</i> Unfortunately, Jensen had come so much already that his orgasm is practically dry, but Jared is pleased to know he had milked every drop.</p><p>When Jared is done, he collapses on his back next to his unconscious boyfriend, putting a pillow under his legs and tilting his hips up to ensure as much of Jensen’s seed as possible reaches his womb. He has a good feeling about tonight, like it was meant to happen, even if it’s just the first try.</p><p>After a few minutes, Jared gets up, not wanting to leave evidence of the night’s events. He wipes himself and Jensen with a damp towel, cleaning them up. Then he puts a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants on Jensen, crawls in close, and throws an arm around his lover’s waist. There’s still stuff left to do— like perfecting his story for when Jensen wakes up — but he’ll figure it out later. Jensen is such a sucker for him, he’d probably believe the moon is purple if Jared told him so. Jared sighs happily, softly rubbing Jensen’s chest through his shirt. He’s right where he belongs: with the love of his life, his one and only. Jensen would see it his way soon enough. Jared can’t wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>